The Valentine's Power
by yinyang64
Summary: Yaichiru decides to do something crazy for this years Valentine's Day. YoruSoi and HitsuRuki
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: I do NOT own Bleach  
**

* * *

February 13th, Valentines Eve. The night was filled with anticipation…

Within the meeting of the SWA (Shinigami's Women Association), the president sat bored to tears in a swivel chair. She starred glumly out the window looking into a daze. There was a bowl of chocolates in her lap, but yet she still wasn't satisfied.

"Madame President…"

Yaichiru quickly turned around to face the VP, Nanao Ise.

"If we are done with todays meeting…" she asked hesitantly. Having a hyperactive girl as the president made things…unpredictable. Interesting, but still unpredictable none the less.

"No you can go away now."

Nanao muttered to herself as she scurried away.

"Gah!! So boring!!!" the child complained.

"Madam President…" a quiet voice spoke up. It was from Nemu Kurotsuchi.

"Eh…?"

"I am still here."

Yaichiru's eyes lit up as she glomped the shy lieutenant. "Lets do something exciting! Tomorrows a really important day! Ken-chan's gonna be busy fighting everyone and I wanna spread some love for a change!"

"What did you have in mind, Madam President?"

Yaichiru tapped her chin several times. What did she wanna do for Valentine's Day? "Can you can up with something Nemnem?"

"Of course Madame President…What did you have in mind?"

The young girl giggled maliciously. "I wanna fly!"

"Very well…"

"Through the air super fast so they can't see me!"

"Is that all…?"

"No…lets do something crazy! Like... get all the couples together!!!"

"All of them…? Do you realize how impossible that is, Madame President?"

Yaichiru tapped her chin. She sighed a bit and then said "How about for some of them?"

"That sounds better. I'll think of something tonight and get started right away."

"Yay!!! Thank you Nemnem! Your da the best!" the pink haired ditz glomped the emotionless vice captain and giggled. Once she released the younger Kurotsuchi walked off.

"I'll have them ready by tomorrow morning…" her voice trailed off as she walked off.


	2. The Nightmare Begins

**Author's Notes: I do NOT own Bleach. All are owned and copyright by their respective holders.  
**

* * *

The next day, Yaichiru was impatiently pacing back and forth within the meeting room. Finally Nemu arrived! She looked quite disheveled and had black rings around her eyes. Still, Yaichiru greeted her with a glomp, easily knocking her to the ground.

"Do you have it?!"

"Yes, Madam President…" She presented a small sack. Inside was a golden halo, a pair of beautiful white feathery wings, scarlet red robes, a golden bow with matching arrows, and a black box. Yaichiru studied the box and opened it. She blinked looking a little confused and withdrew six bracelets. It seemed that two belonged to a set. "Nemem…?"

"Allow me to explain. You see when a person is wearing this around their wrist, it binds to their reiatsu so they can't take it of. When two people are each wearing a pair; it will draw them close and stick them together by the wrist as soon as they touch for the first time. Basically, they will be stuck with no one else to talk to. Once they get along, they will unbind from one another, but, the bracelet's will still stay on the user's wrist. When they can both confess their love for one another, the bracelets will loosen and come off. It works off of reiatsu that shows true emotion."

Yaichiru already had her Cupid-esque outfit and giggled to herself. "Then lets go!" She rushed to the doorway, only to be cut off by a figure.

"Not so fast!" It was Soifon, the second division. Her arms were folded across her chest. She looked quite annoyed. "You think I'm gonna let my duty upholding security around the Seirentei slip. You'll have to give me a pair if you wish to get by."

Both Nemu and Yaichiru exchanged glances. "Why…?"

She looked away, grinning to herself. "I'd like to use them on someone…"

"Is it Fatso?!" Yaichiru exclaimed referring to her vice.

"…No. Just give me one!"

Yaichiru held out a pair to the kunoichi. She greedily snatched them away and without warning, snapped one onto her wrist. She then walked away, holding the other bracelet to her heart. "_Yoruichi-sama_…"

Yaichiru and Nemu just looked at each other with a shrug. What was that crazy captain going to do with those things? Well, it was out of the question now as Nemu asked, "Who should we visit first, Madame President?"

"Captian Grumpypants!"

Boring and stupid.

Today was just boring and stupid. There was a war going on and yet there were shinigami everywhere drinking, partying, and acting like children to the very bone. Yet, this partying needed to stop. Just an escape from all of it, once the rounds were done, the ice dragon also known as the 10th division Captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou, made his way back to the office in which silence blessed the walls.'

It was truly, the only place things seemed to get done around in this division.

Normally, it was ONLY this division. All thanks to a busty blond who somehow tended to hide bottles and bottles of sake in her chest. Hitsugaya at first, was shocked to see how much she could fit, but once he received a hug from her and nearly suffocated, he no long questioned the capacity that her little valley could hold.

A small scowl was wiped on the snowy white head of the pissed off Captain. Why? Because Matsumoto was no where to be found. No where. And he needed this paper work done and his rounds to finally be over so that he can sleep peacefully. Despite the day being partially wasted, Hitsugaya tended to get tired around the same time everyday.

Now was the time Yachiru was ready to attack. The little cupid girl had stationed herself underneath the desk. A smile was pulling at the corner of her lips as a pure white bracelet was in her hand. "This is going to be so much fun!

Then, the door opened.

"MATSUMOTO!!!!"

"Oh! Hey there tachiou!" The blond responded, her eyes were crossed, her body was slumped on the couch. Totally wasted.

The 3rd and 9th division lieutenants were here to, Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shuhei.

The famous twitch embeded itself into Hitsugaya's forehead as he whispered,"You two. Get out now."

"Bu-but Hitsugaya-tachiou! Ra-" Izuru began in a drunk tone as he wobbled towards the short Captain.

The green eyes of the short man seemed to lash out as the blond fukutachiou slowly backed away. "H-hsagi! Let's go!" No one wanted to face the wrath of a sleepy Captain. Mainly Hitsugaya's. And with those few words, Hisagi was grabbed by the arm and together, Kira and himself slowly walked out of the office to not loose their balance.

Once gone, Hitsugaya looked over to his Lieutenant. He sighed gently before setting down Hyorinmaru on his desk before looking to Matsumoto again. He'd scold her when she was actually functional. One thing he'd learned over the past few years is that drunk Matsumoto is like talking to a wall. You can scream what you want, but, it will never make any sense to the wall...

He slid out the chair of the desk and sat down as well as propping his feet up onto the wooden top. Slowly, his hands reached behind his head as he drifted off into a light sleep.

Suddenly, a pink fuzz appeared as well as a dark figure in the doorway.

"I suggest you do it now." Nemu whispered as her hands quickly held onto one another in front of her torso.

"I know! Nem-chan!" Yachiru giggled as she climbed out of the little hiding spot under the desk. "Grumpypants will fall in love!"

At that moment, there was a giant thunk.

Matsumoto was on the floor,"NEEEMMMMMUUUU." She cried out as her hands reached forward towards the bottle that had fallen on the floor not too far away,"I-I need more! Moree."

As she tried to get up, she fell again, this time, being caught by Nemu. "President, please hurry up! If she falls again, Hitsugaya tachiou might wake up!"

The short girl nodded her pink little head and carefully placed the bracelet onto the 10th captain's wrist. With another nod, she froze.

Matsumoto fell again. All the short girl saw was a giant mass of cleavage dive to the floor in a desperate attempt to get a hold of the sake bottle.

The small captain began to wake up.

"President!" Nemu exclaimed as she grabbed Rangiku and threw her onto the couch. "We need to go now!" Quickly, the girl left. Leaving Yachiru in the room.

Green eyes flashed open. "What is going on?" He asked quietly as he sat up. He saw a little girl next to him in a cupid outfit with a nervous smile on her face. "What are you-" But, the question was never finished as the pink fuzz dashed out of the room in such a short amount of time.

Hitsugaya's brow raised as he saw Matsumoto drooling on the couch. Nothing had changed. Yet, a little clinging noise was by his ear and bothering him. He moved his hand from behind his head only to see a white bracelet attached onto his wrist with a pink heart on it. It wouldn't come off.

"What the-- YACHIRU!"


	3. A Tale Of Two Kunoichi

**I do not own Bleach. That right belongs to Kubo. I know I promised this sooner...Im sorry!**

* * *

When it came to Yaichiru dressing up as cupid, nothing good could come from that. Her plan to raise funds by taking calendar pictures ended in a disaster. She didn't even get a nude of Yoruichi! If this bracelet truly did what Nemu said…maybe she could finally confess. She herd that these bracelets stuck people together…she couldn't pass up this opportunity. So what if all of the Seirentei ended up in pairs? It could either cause chaos or harmony. Either way, she was using one of her sick days to take off. And now, nothing would stop her.

Soifon observed the bracelet that was attached to her wrist. The manacle didn't seem to come off as easily, guess the brat was telling the truth. The bracelet was silver with a purple heart on it. How cute. The heart was just like Yoruichi-sama's hair. The kunoichi blushed a bit upon thinking about her former teacher. Her facial expression changed to a more stern and serious one.

"Ohhh Soifon-taichou!" a loud obnoxious voice rang out. Crap. Just when she was about to leave as well.

Soifon didn't recognize this man. He was big…and kind of dumb looking. Was Omaeda trying to set her up with one of his friends?

"I am Tatsufusa Enjoji! Third seat of squad eight!" the bulky man annouced proudly.

"Yeah…and?" she asked sounding rather annoyed. "Why should I care about a non-name like you?"

"Ever since I became a seated officer…I've had the biggest crush on you!!!" he exclaimed dropping to his hands and knees. His face was glued to the wood floor.

The captain's eyes twitched. She looked disgusted, but said nothing.

"I've done lots and lots of rigorous training! Your vice helped me! Through all of this, I would like to ask you on a date!" He presented her a heartshaped box. It had been opened already and half of the chocolates were gone.

"Is this really all you got to try and win my heart?" she asked skeptically. "You and my useless fuku-taichou practically ate the gift you were gonna give to me. This is truly pathetic." Her arms were folded across her chest.

"Useless?!" rang another annoying voice from the next room.

He began to sweat drop. "Well…ermm…I HAVE LOTS OF PERSONALITY!!!"

"…Get out. Now." she said in a low annoyed tone. Members of the Onmitsukido appeared outside her window and doorway. The man gulped and turned away.

"Omaeda." She called out.

His fat face nervously poked into the room. Her fist then connected with it. "Don't ever set me up with your friends again…"

After that whole idiotic ideal, she left her office with a small brown satchel swung over her back. A Hell Butterfly landed on her shoulder as a Senkaimon opened. Grinning to herself, she stepped through it heading into the other side.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Urahara Shoten...

"Kisuke…I'm going out." The dark skinned woman said doing some stretches in front of the Urahara Shoten.

"Have fun!" the shop keep called out in a short sweet tune.

"Don't come back too late. You'll miss my special dinner." Tessai added stepping into the doorway. He was wearing a pink apron and holding a large bowl in his hand. The other arm was acting as a blender. The food didn't look all that appealing. Not to mention he probably didn't wash up before cooking. Rolling her golden eyes, she left. Guess it was scarps for her again tonight.

Yoruichi walked the streets of Karakura keeping mostly to herself. She smiled nearby at the other couples walking by. It was kinda cute actually. She never really had anybody in mind. Just the close comfort of her friends was all she really needed. Even back when she was a captain…

"_Yoruichi-sama!"_

"_I caught Kisuke-san slacking off again!"_

"_I'm really starting to think you have a crush on him, Soifon."_

_The young girl blushed. "N-N-No I don't!" she stammered, her face was flushed red._

"_Soifon…" the violet haired woman said. "Have some tea with me. It'll take your mind off things."_

"_Yes Yoruichi-sama!"_

"_Please…Just Yoruichi will do."_

Her student had grown into a strong dominant woman. She was quite proud. When they fought briefly, she was quick and merciless. That's the way the Onmitsukido should be. Especially when assassinating their enemies. Though she was glad they weren't foes anymore. Still, they had all been played. Sosuke Aizen had the wool pulled over their eyes for far too long.

In the distance, a scream was herd then suddenly silenced. Yoruichi's ear twitched. It sounded like the yelp of a woman. The Flash Goddess darted down an alleyway and ran up the walls to a building. Once she was on the rooftops, she shunpo'd away.

In a darkened pathway behind an abandoned building, two thugs were closing in on a young beautiful woman. She had golden locks down to her shoulder and skin as white as winter. Her eyes were as blue as the sky.

"You gotta understand lady…"

"We haven't had a good time in awhile. Prison could do that to ya."

"Please…don't--!" her voice was suddenly cut off as one of the men placed his hand over her mouth.

Yoruichi's amethyst eyes narrowed. How disgusting. These men had no respect for women at all. Where did people like this get off anyway? She jumped and outstretched her right leg. Her heel was aimed for the man's cranium. She then used the momentum of her kick and body weight to fling herself behind the other man. She grabbed him by the arm and twisted it behind his back. Yoruichi then grabbed the thug by the collar of shirt and threw him into a wall. The lady stumbled backwards as the dust began to clear. She could see a figure in the distance. Who was she? The lady looked completely stunned. This woman had appeared out of nowhere…and saved her! Was she a super hero?

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…thank you."

"No problem." She said with a smile. She watched the lady run off and folded her arms across her chest. A smirk spread onto her face.

Meanwhile from a distance, a pair of grey eyes watched Shihion. "Ohhh Yoruichi-sama…You are truly an amazing person!" Soifon giggled to herself watching from a far.


	4. Yaichiru Strikes Again

It was such a long day for Kuchiki Rukia.

Today was the day Rukia had to go for a meeting with Byakuya to the Kuchiki house for a special party in which they were hosting. This party was at the end of the school year. Why would the Kuchiki's do something like this for the Shinigami Acedemy?

Well there was a rotation on whom would be the sponsor of this little ball. It soon became a competition between the 4 noble clans on who threw the better party. This ball was so extravagant and the meetings were very secretive as well as formal

This year was the Kuchiki's house to create the Shinigami Acedemy Ball. It was the worst time of year for Rukia and her older brother Byakuya. They were constantly bothered and pulled out of their duties to plan this big shanaigin.

Now, Rukia was all dressed up in a long formal red kimono with white birds and green swirls. Her raven hair was neatly put up in a bun with a light shade of pink gloss brushed over her lips. Byakuya was wearing a formal pair of hakama's and a kimono on top.

"Nii-sama. It's itching me." Rukia complained slightly, smiling up to her big brother.

"You have to just walk a bit further to your division when you can take it off." Byakuya assured as he glanced down to Rukia. She was upset. The smile was fake. Her attitude was fake. Ever since she had returned from Karakura town a few days ago, she had been like this. Byakuya had confronted her twice on the moment, asking her why she was trying to fool him with such a weak act, yet she denied any sort of reasoning for her actions.

His gray eyes glanced upwards to see none other than Matsumoto Rangiku running towards them. She bowed quickly to Byakuya before turning to Rukia and smiling. "Welcome back! I never got to see you since. Oh you look so pretty too!"

"Thanks, Matsumoto-fukutachiou... But, aren't you suppose to be somewhere?"

Rangiku laughed and placed her hand behind her head for a short moment as she said,"Oh I'm looking for my Captain. I heard him scream in his office and then he left. I'm trying to find him now..."

"Oh... I see."

And then Rangiku continued talking.

Byakuya was rather annoyed by this. His conversation was totally ruined by this blond who smelt of sake. He was about to stop her intervention until she said, "How was your trip? How was Kurosaki?" The smirk on Matsumoto's face was killing Rukia. She thought they had done something...

"It was... alright." Rukia said gently as her hands folded infront of her. They fiddled and fidgeted with each other as if Rukia were feeling uncomfortable.

"Alright? You mean you didn't screw Ichigo? I'm shocked! I expect an amazing answer! Like,'oh it was so amazing. I shared a kiss with Ichigo like last time I was there.' or,'oh I want to go back so bad to be with Ichigo again,' or-"

But the rabbling 10th division lieutenant was interrupted by a cough of Byakuya. He took note of the sadness of Rukia's face, it only took a second for Rangiku to see it to.

"Oh Rukia... I'm so sorry." She whispered. And then, the giant mounds on Rangiku crushed Rukia in a hug. And honestly, Rukia didn't mind. It was the most comfort she had gotten in weeks.

When she went to Karakura town, she expected to be with Ichigo and share one kiss like they did before. But he was cold now. He didn't let her sleep in the closet. He didn't talk to her. Basically, he was the male version of a bitch. Rukia cried herself on the rooftops every night as her heart couldn't take it. She had loved Ichigo so much. Last time, he had returned this feeling. This time, he was a blank slate with no emotions.

Ichigo had turned into a white wall with no sign of interest of the raven haired girl.

Now, Byakuya knew the reasoning of his little sister's troubles. He'd kill Ichigo for this.

However, not far off was a little girl with her bow and arrow listening in. She was on a roof, peaking out from behind the eve"Oh! Rukia-chan is having some loveeeee issues. NemNem! I want another white bracelet!"

Nemu climbed up behind her and handed her the bracelet, "You know this is the pair to Hitsugaya-tachiou. Are you sure about this?"

Yachiru turned around to look at Nemu with confusion, "Of course I am, NemNem." She took the bracelet and then let go of her grip, falling to the ground and running. Running so far that she somehow got caught up in the slow stroll of the 3 people ahead of her.

"RUKIA-CHAN!" Yachiru yelled into the air as her little white wigs flew backwards due to the wind.

Rukia turned around only to be thrown onto the floor with Yachiru on top of her. Her beautiful red kimono, ruined. Byakuya growled slightly and lifted the small girl off of Rukia and said, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing!" She responded with a large grin. There was no white bracelet in her hand. It was on Rukia. And with that, she ran off back to Nemu, leaving the 3 people behind totally clueless. "Mission accomplished!"


	5. A Bad Brunch With Soifon

Yoruichi made her back to the Shoten. Saving than woman was quite unexpected. She hadn't gotten many exciting days like that. Not since her days as a captain. Not even the occasional hollow or arrancar attacks riled her up. After flipping that big dumb oaf, the only thing she had underestimated was his hierro. Other than that, seemed cocky and overly sure of themselves.

The feline could be found taking a stroll in the outskirts of Karakura Town. She couldn't help, but feel like she was being followed. Was she being paranoid?

Several feet away was Soifon who had been stalking her sensei. A devilish grin had worked its way onto her face. She poked her head out from around the tree yet again. There was no one there!

"Wha?! Where'd she go…?" the ninja asked stepping out from her hiding spot and looked around.

"Boo."

Soifon nearly fell foreword. She turned to face her teacher. "Y-Y-Yoruichi-sama!!!"

"Of all the people…Guess my shampoo must be honey scented. Is that why this little bee has been fluttering around me?" she asked skeptically, folding her arms across her chest.

"No!" Soifon blurted out. "I got you something…" she said reaching into her haori.

"Oh?" Yoruichi asked rubbing her hands together greedily.

The kunoichi presented the dark skinned woman with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. While Yoruichi was still surprised by all of this, Soifon took this opportunity to attach the other bracelet to her sense's wrist. "Gotcha…" she said to herself.

"Huh? Soifon? What is this?" It was a bit gaudy, but the thought was…sweet. She saw the same identical one on her former student's wrist. "Aren't we a bit old to be playing with friendship bracelets?"

"I think its cute, Yoruichi-sama. Besides…don't you like your gifts?"

"Of course I do! Here, help me bring back to Kisuke's."

Soifon nodded and moved closer to Yoruichi. Her arm that had the manacle on it went flying out towards the violet haired woman. Knowing exactly what was going on, she let the force pull her. On the other hand, Shihoin was moving the other.

"Soifon…Whats going on?"

"I'm not entirely sure…" she lied moving forwards.

Yoruichi backed up against a tree. As Soifon came at her, she shunpo'd away. Her golden orbs darted towards the bracelet. Was there some kind of magnet that activated when both were worn? She reappeared behind another tree. There was a lot of distance between them. She felt safe until there was a *clink* sound. The end of her wrist felt weighted. She pulled on I only to hear someone cry out "Oww…" Soifon was at the other end. The two bracelets had joined them together, just as Nemu said they would.

"Soifon…Why are we…"

"I had no idea that this would happen!" Soifon stammered. She was enjoying this a little to much. She pressed her knuckles against Yoruichi's due to the proximity of their hands. Her skin was so bliss...so soft and silky.

Yoruichi frowned a bit shaking her wrist. "C'mon you…I think Kisuke has a pair of bolt cutters somewhere."

Soifon stood in her place, causing Yoruichi to get jerked. "You just wanna get away from." She said looking away hurt.

"No Soifon…Its just Tessai's been cooking again and well..." loud gurgling noises came from her stomach. "Eheh…"

The kunoichi couldn't help but blush. "Oh I see…I doubt these will come off that easily. But I'm sure we could work something out…" her voice trailed off. Even if her stomach was upset, being this close to Yoruichi-sama would be a blast! Soifon was on the verge of jumping for joy. She felt light headed and her heart nearly skipped a beat.

Yoruichi grabbed her stomach. "Can you carry me, Soifon?"

"I would be honored to, Yoruichi-sama."

"Didn't we go over this already? You're a captain, so stop addressing me as your superior."

"You'll always be my superior."

Soifon put her hand over her shoulder and let the feline hop onto her back. "Don't go too fast…I may barf."

"I won't." She was going to have a word with Tessai about this.

Deeper into the forest, several peering eyes could be seen watching the two females. "That woman with the dark skin…She was the one who intervened?"

"Correct."

"And the other?"

"Never seen her before. Though judging by her haori, she's probably a captain class. Just like Yoruichi."

"I see…"

In a couple of shunpos, the duo arrived in front of the shop to be greeted by the infamous Kisuke Urahara. "Aww Yoruichi-chan! You got yourself a valentine!" he said grinng mischievously.

"Very funny Kisuke. Actually you might know—"

"Why haven't you been feeding Yoruichi-sama properly?!" Soifon butted in.

Kisuke retreated behind a paper fan, but that wouldn't save him from the kunoichi's wrath.

"How dare you! Do you know how sick she is?! What kind of slop have you been feeding her anyway?!" she demanded waving a finger at Urahara's face. Yoruichi's arm was also pulled in the jerking motion. To make matters worse, when Tessai herd his food called "slop" he broke down and started to sulk in a corner.

"Enough Soifon…" the tan skin woman pleaded.

Soifon's eyes widened and sighed. "Until these things separate were gonna have to take turns where we stay. Its only fair. Tonight we can back to your division since you've insulted my friends. I'm sure tomorrow we csn all have a fresh start."

She gave the violet haired girl a short nod. "Yes…Yoruichi-sama." She'd bite her tongue for now. Maybe by tomorrow they could spruce the place up a bit.

Tessai poked his head out of the Shoten. "I'll save you some food tomorrow then."

"Alright." Yoruichi said with a laugh.

"Have fun you two!" the shopkeep said waving them off.

A Senkaimon rose up in front of the duo. Soifon let Yoruichi drag her in, then followed.


	6. As Immature As A Child

The prodigy walked down the barracks of the Seirentei. He looked glummer than usual. It was probably because he had just visited Momo. That poor girl... All he could hear was "Aizen-tachiou, Aizen-tachiou, Aizen-tachiou" screeching through his head. Why was she so stubborn? She didn't shut up. Aizen betrayed everyone but Momo still had this undying love for him. It bothered Hitsugaya for his friend to be so blind.

To make matters worse, he had this silly bracelet tuck on him. Courtesy of that pink haired menace from the eleventh division. Rolling his eyes, he continued to walk around the divisions. She could be anywhere, and he'd make her remove it as soon as he found her.

Meanwhile, little Kuchiki wasn't having much luck either. This bracelet. It was such an obstruction in the blood. The raven haired girl twisted her wrists in hope of the binding fashion jewelry loosing it's monstrous grip it held on the small joint. It wasn't much help considering this too, were not her only issues.

"…Ichigo."

Goddamn that fool. He captivated her in such ways that her mind didn't think the way it used to. She was infatuated with him. Yet, a response of love too much to ask of. When Rukia tried to confess the growing feelings inside he simply turned around, called her a bitch, and walked off to get his toast from downstairs. It was the treatment she had usually got from the man whom she thought she had deep feelings for.

These thoughts were slowly collected inside of her Captain's room. The violet orbs flickered around the walls and door that read her sign,"13", for her division. It was nice to be well accommodated here by Ukitake-tachiou. He had saw her troubles as soon as she walked in with her brother holding onto her. So, the sick captain let Rukia stay in his room where the fireplace was brewing hot. The sick man told her the fire made him feel better. So, Rukia had no choice but to accept the kind offer after changing into her normal sleeping kimono. However, despite being in a room where she was safe, the tears kept coming...

It seemed going around to the divisions was a waste of time. That younger abomination was no where to be found. This annoyance caused him to grit his teeth. Like he needed this today. A wild goose chase of this day, February 14th. What a waste of a holiday. Toshirou saw this day as a way for venders to increase their revenue. Nothing more or less. He was hoping to spend this day with someone... Sure he appeared cold and stoic all the time, but he was hoping Momo would have regained her sanity by now. It was quite sad. "Save him...Please..." Why was she so deluded?!

He decided to check in at Zaraki-taichou's division, Kuchiki's division, even his own once more. This was getting hopeless when every single one had no little cupid. He did have one more spot in mind. Ukitake's division. He had an abnormally large supply of sweets. That kind of junk seemed to keep Yaichiru fueled. He knocked quietly on Juushirou's door one he got there and poked his emerald orbs inside. "Ukitake-taichou...have you seen--" his words were caught off by the appearance of the younger Kuchiki. This was unexepected...

Rukia's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of the 10th division Captain. Hitsugaya Toushirou. He seemed rather shocked she was here. With a quick shift in her hands, the short girl wiped away her salty tears. Her body then leaned forwards in a respectful bow as her head lightly brushed the floor. "Hitsugaya-tachiou," she began before sitting upwards with her legs tucked under her. Why was he here?

"Rukia..." He stopped for a moment. "Kuchiki." He usually remained formal. Even when adressing those ranked lower than him. "Have you see Uki--" She was crying? What was wrong? He walked over towards the ebony haired girl and sat down beside her. "Is everything okay?" Yaichiru could wait. This girl's eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with salty tear tracks.

Rukia was about to ask her question to the captain on his appearance here when the annoying bracelet seemed to loosen a bit. Her wrist flew upwards in front her chest instead of her lap as her eyes inspected it. Nothing changed.

The raven haired girl shook her head as she used a bit of force to bring her arm back down to her lap,"forgive me, Hitsugaya-tachiou. But, I'm afraid I wouldn't want to burden you with my issues..." He was being kind to her. Yet, from what she heard he was grumpy, rude, and a total ass. And now, he was sitting next to her. A good thing they were both sitting. A strange shock surged through Rukia that made her knees go weak. Since when were his eyes that green?

As Hitsugaya plopped down, he sat with his legs crossed in an Indian-like stance. He moved his hand to the side to dismiss the bowing. She seemed upset. "Formalities won't be necessary, Kuchiki." he said bluntly. What was bothering her? Was she also feeling hurt on this day? Maybe they could vent to each other. Anything to get his mind off of that delusional fukutaichou.

Hitsugaya's eyes then moved to her hand that started to move. Was something else pulling it? It seemed so. Almost as if she was struggling to regain control. They focused on the manacle attached to it. It resembled the one on his own wrist. "That bracelet…Who gave it you?" the white haired child asked.

Rukia's head snapped upwards from her wrist to his sparkling emeralds. "I believe Yachiru-Fukutachiou had given it to me. She was rather crazed in her tactic on getting it on, which included some hair pulling and tugging. But now," as her wrist twisted, "I can't seem to get it off."

The Captain's eyes narrowed, "I see. Well, it should. I am too, hunting down that little brat." And with a quick motion, the flaps of his sleeves slid downwards to reveal the exact same bracelet on Toushirou's wrist.

"She got you too?"

"The devil got me when I was sleeping."

A small smirk tugged at the corners of Rukia's lips. Say something smart? No... she couldn't... This wasn't Ichigo. And the smirk faded, "I'm sorry to hear that.."

And it was taken note of this quick change in her face,"Yet, enough of my issue. It will be handled. However, you're attitude, Kuchiki, makes me wonder what is on your mind. Its often rare that I reach out to other shinigami's. I suggest you take advantage of my proposal." It was more of an order than a suggestion.

"Hitsugaya-tachiou. I can tell you with full honestly that what my troubles are nothing but idiocies." Yes. Formalities were hard to be dropped with Rukia. The small girl couldn't help it. Being first from a noble class, her speech was altered when speaking to someone of a greater rank.

She inhandled deeply before letting her fingers intertwine with one another as her emotions began to fly. "It's Ichigo."

"Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya questioned as his brow raised.

"Yes. I went to visit him a few days ago, returning recently. I realized that maybe I'm just stupid, because, I do really like Ichigo. Yet, my feelings are never returned. And, I find it hard to even breathe when I know someone who I care about can't love me back romantically."

"Kurosaki is affecting you that much?"

"Yes..."

"Then you should stop having emotions for him. He is a fool to not return one's feelings..."

"I know that, Hitsugaya-tachiou."

The small captain gave off a small smirk as he reached over to grab Rukia's wrist. Hitsugaya mumbled with a scowl as he searched over the bracelet for some kind of mechanism to break the bind. "The little pink haired bitch..."

Rukia giggled and shook her head, "She is smart... Any luck?"

"No." Toushirou began before he stopped, "Wait, something happened."

A light pink blush brushed over Rukia's cheeks... She was blushing? Why was she blushing? Was it because of Hitsugaya's smooth hands running over her wrist or was it just the cold aura around him blocking out the heat of the fireplace making her flush? Hopefully the later. His icy breath was on her skin, tickling it like snowflakes. Rukia didn't like this feeling of indirect flattery. Not a bit. So, when she pulled back her wrist, an unexpected trick happened.

Rukia was going to bite the head off of Yachiru.

Before she knew it, with her wrist came Hitsugaya. Their bracelets were locked together. Oh no.

"Hitsugaya-tachiou!!" Rukia exclaimed as her wrist was being thrust to the side of her and once more in front of the white haired boy.

"What?"

"You almost took my arm off! Next thing you know you'll throw me across the room when you turn around!" Rukia yelled. Her temperature was slowly rising. How could he be so stupid?

"Not my fault."

"It totally is your fault! If you weren't so curious about these goddamn bracelets, I wouldn't be stuck to someone who is as rude as you are to me right now!"

Hitsugaya twitched slightly. She was right. This little raven haired bitch was right. And one thing is for sure, Hitsugaya Toushirou never lost a verbal battle. So, he choose to make this arguement ugly.

"Well, if you weren't so emotionally unstable we wouldn't be in this mess." The young captain sneered,"You don't know who you are talking to."

The jaw of the delicate girl dropped open momentarily before shutting tight into a thin line.

"I believe I do know who I'm talking to. And Hitsugaya-tachiou, my actions are disrespectful only because you are instigating them." Rukia growled back. Her eyes formed into narrow slits as she had her little bitch fit.

"Without a doubt, you surpass Ichigo in immaturity. He wouldn't ever say those words. You really are a child." The small Kuchiki hissed.

Hitsugaya's jaw nearly fell open too at her cold response, but, he was able to shield it perfectly as he starred forward at the wall.

"Kuchiki, stop rambling. This argument is getting annoying. The more important matter at hand should be dealt with..."

Hitsugaya raised his arm to show the bracelet links,"We need to get this off. Now."

Rukia huffed to herself, pulling her arms into a crossed position, taking Toushirou's arm with it.

 "Hey!" He shouted, his face filled with surprise.

"Oh.. Sorry." Rukia said emotionless, then releasing her arms.

"If you aren't willing to cooperate then we can very well stay like this."

Rukia's violet eyes immediately snapped to his. She was being immature while he was clearly trying stop his rude-streak. "Fine. Forgive my actions, Hitsugaya-tachiou..."

"It's fine, Kuchiki." And then a small smirk appeared on his face,"Just take back what you said."

"What I said?"

"About me being a child."

Rukia giggled and inhalded deeply,"Fine. I take it back. But, I refuse to lift my opinion on your immature actions."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "I'm never immature!"

~ And these conversations went on all night. Never to the extent of real fighting, but friendly bickering that eventually led to a smile, a laugh, or even messing up of one-another's hair. Maybe, just maybe, this wasn't going to be so bad.


	7. Cherry Blossoms and Candy

Yeah you guys go. Sorry that took so long ^^; I do not own Bleach. Kubo does

* * *

Upon entering the Senkaimon, Yoruichi felt as if she was entering the gates of Hell themselves. Her Valentine's Day took a turn for the worse. Instead of a nice little cat nap underneath a shady tree, she was now tethered to her former student. Soifon seemed happy. It was kinda odd in the feline's book. Yet now they were trudging around, Yoruichi leading the way with the 2nd division captain following behind ever-so happily.

"Oi Bee."

The kunoichi looked up. "Yes Yoruichi-sama?"

"Your enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Would you prefer I lie, or tell the truth?" The blush that appeared on Soifon's face was even visible in the dark.

The dark skinned woman jerked her arm with the bracelet on it, to her face. Soifon gasped a bit then sighed as she was pulled along. Soifon tapped her chin thinking.

She then said, "Well Yoruichi-sama?"

"Just gimme the truth bee. You clearly wanted to spend time with on Valentines Day, am I right?"

Yoruichi knew the answer already.

"…Yes…" Soifon said quietly.

"Well I'm spending time with you, but I feel like I've been arrested."

"My apologies Yoruichi-sama. I had no idea that—"

"Yes you did. I've know you for awhile, Soifon. I know when you're lying." Yoruichi said with a small grin. The tan girl knew she'd one yet another battle with her former partner in crime.

Soifon turned away and blushed. Silence grew between the teacher and student until they reached the second division's office.

"So your just gonna find a few things then we'll find a place to crash, right bee? The sun is coming up soon and we've been out all night."

"Actually I was hoping we could share my bed." Soifon stated, tilting her head slightly.

Yoruichi bursted out laughing. She was close to doubling over before she contained her laughter. "Kinda inappropriate bee. I knew you were in the closet about being kinky!" she teased pointing to the handcuffs with her available arm.

"I'm not!" she snapped back. "Then where do you wanna sleep?" she asked. It was already dark out, soon to be dawn. And Soifon was a tad sleepy.

"Lets go see Byakuya."

Soifon gaped slightly. She was not loosing this opportunity. No way. She was too close to getting Yoruichi-sama into the same bed as her. That was the biggest accomplishment she's had in all of her years with the keen woman. The short girl shrugged,"He's probably a sleep like any other sensible person."

"Are you saying I'm not sensible?" Yoruichi sent a small glare to her counterpart.

"Of course not Yoruichi-sama!" Well maybe a little insensible. Her feelings were certainly hurt.

Without warning, Yoruichi began walking away.

"Gah! Where are we going?" Soifon yelled as she stumbled along behind her. She almost tripped, but since when she a captain trip and fall? So, she was able to catch herself smoothing.

"I don't know…but I'm far from sleepy." Yoruichi told her, grinning.

"Oi…"

The two kunoichis walked through the cobblestone paths of the Seirentei. Yoruichi was dragging her pupil around wherever she wanted. The captain was half asleep anyway. A bed seemed nice, but Yoruichi had a much more interesting idea.

They exited the gates of the Seirentei, now in Rukongai. Soifon rubbed her drowsy eyes with the wrist that was bound by Yoruichi's abuse. The area was desolate and dark. Not a soul in sight.

"Yoruichi-sama…?" Soifon asked, half dazed from her sleep.

"Yes my little bee?"

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It would ruin the surprise. Besides you should stop whining. I thought you stopped that ridiculous habit by now." Yoruichi snapped. Still walking ahead into the darkness of night.

"Ugh…" Soifon groaned. It was hard not to whine when one was about to collapse of exhaustion.

"If you want I can carry you. Hows that sound?" she teased more.

"I'm fine." Soifon said reasserting herself. Even she had her limits with the Shihoin princess. Looking around, she noted they were on the outskirts of Rukongai. The area was foresty. Wait…was she taking her to—

"Were here."

"Oh…Yoruichi-sama…" It was beautiful. Their old training spot in the middle of the Sakura trees. There was a giant open land spot in the center, surrounded by a circle of cherry blossoms that fell and greeted Soifon's face, brushing against it slightly.

"Huh? So what do ya' think?"

Soifon was speechless. Her jaw had dropped and her eyes were watering. This was all too perfect. She'd have to thank Nemu later for this one. Suddenly she was yanked to the ground by a powerful force.

"This is far more comfy than your stuffy office." Yoruichi yawned and drifted off to sleep slowly, resting her head against the base of a tree. Suddenly, the soft breathing of the teacher soothed Soifon.

Soifon wanted to argue back, but was too tired. Instead she followed her sensei, and took a stroll into dream land as the sun started to rise.

* * *

It was a long night. Not too much arguing. Not much at all. Actually, there was more talking. A tiny bit of flirting. A lot of blushing. And a hint of smiling. Yes, Hitsugaya Toushriou cracked the smallest smile. He couldn't help it. Rukia was so... hyper-active. Like a chimpanzee on 10 pixie sticks.

Yet now, it was morning. Light began to break through the curtains of the 13th division Captain's office. It was quiet, all for the sound of light breathing coming from two small figures. They were laying down by a fireplace, now un-lit. Both of their eyes were shut, and bother were very serene looking. It appeared that bother were comfortable with each other, referring at the distance between the two of them.

That is when the white-haired one began to stir. "Rukia- why do y-you have to..." He mumbled, snuggling into his arm. Suddenly, his head shot up. "RABBIT!"

His chest was rising and falling fast, as if something scared him in his sleep. "Just a dream..." Hitsugaya whispered. Then, he tilted his head, only to see a girl next to him.

Kuchiki Rukia.

All of her features were relaxed. Hitsugaya never realized how round her lips were, or how pink her cheeks seemed. He only knew her when she was up, making facing, never her simply being her. She was simply being beautiful.

But besides being beautiful, she was cold. Really cold. She was shivering under... under a white haori. And not Hitsugaya's.

The white cloak also flowed over Hitsugaya's body. Someone covered them together last night. The sign on the back of the cape said "13".

"Ukitake!" The emerald eyed man hissed. That guy covered them last night together after then fell asleep! Yet, his anger simmered down quickly.

Rukia was probably cold because of Hitsugaya's reiatsu. He tended to not realize, only to notice when the room temperature was freezing. It only made sense for Ukitake to cover Rukia... or both of them. Yet, he was almost positive Ukitake told Matsumoto. Who if found out, would take pictures and put them in the monthly issue of the Woman's Shinigami Association. Great. Rukia and him would be attacked if that was the case.

He huffed to himself, thinking of how bad he'd kill his lieutenant of that's the case. The small captain lifted his free hand. Cautiously, he brushed it along Rukia's cheek. It was so creamy and smooth. He never took the time to realize how delicate she was. How in the world was he able to yell at her the way he did. She looked as if she were an innocent child in the midst of her dreams.

Then, Rukia began to slowly awake and the hesitant hand pulled away.

Strangely, Hitsugaya didn't want her to become conscious. He liked her peaceful, relaxed, and most of all, quiet. It wasn't normal for Toushriou to be around Rukia and actually have quiet. Really, all of last night was talking, smart comments, all night until each fell asleep to each other's soft breathing.

One can believe Ukitake thought this was adorable. Which he did.

Finally, Rukia's eyelids finally opened. She moaned slightly, using both her hands to rub her eyes, which involved Hitsugaya adjusting to her movement.

"Hitsugaya-tachiou!" Rukia exclaimed, jumping at the sight to see him there. In a few seconds, the memories of last night came flooding back to her. She then remembered about Yachiru and a bracelets. Oh yeah, they were still stuck together. Rukia sighed before getting to her legs, then standing up, which forced Hitsugaya to stand up too. Her eyes glanced over to the sheet that fell off her legs.

"Ukitake-tachiou covered us?"

Hitsugaya nodded his head, "You got cold."

The short girl sighed, she was freezing last night. And she had a feeling she'd have a lot of cold nights, seeing how this bracelet would never come off. Yet, she knew she'd have to get tons of blankets. The cold hearted Captain next to her would never cover her like her warm hearted Captain. Such a contrast between the two.

Rukia lead both of them over to the curtain to open it and let more light in. When she did, she squealed and Toushriou wanted to shoot himself.

It was everywhere.

All along the walls were giant bags of pink, red, and white candies. Valentines day candy covered the floor's edge. Each of the little labels on it addressed to both Toushriou and Rukia. The Captain simply hit his forehead, murmuring that he was cursed.

His arm was nearly pulled off as it was tugged with such extreme force into a wall. He slammed into it as Rukia got on her hands and knees, starring at the candy, and wondered which one she wanted to eat first.

"You're worse then the menace that put us into this!" Hitsugaya growled, scratching the back of his head. It hurt from the impact. He knew nothing could stop a girl from what she loved. He learned that the hard way with Matsumoto. No matter how far away you stash the sake, she'd always find it. No matter how hard you resist the candy, this little Kuchiki summoned an unknown strength to get to it.

He could only stand there shaking his head as he watched that once peaceful face have chocolate smeared all over it. Hitsugaya couldn't help himself from the small chuckle that came out of his mouth.

This girl must have super powers to make this Captain laugh.


End file.
